


Working Around Issues

by HeroFizzer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Teasing, Voyeurism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A continuation of Batgirl's Five Star Service where Barbara Gordon realizes just how bad she has it for her father and tries to seduce him. Fortunately, there are others that might try to jump Jim's bones when he manages to get fit enough. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jim Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Working Around Issues

Laying across her bed, Barbara Gordon was casually reading her books, studying for her next college class. She had been working hard to better both her education and her detective skills, so naturally classes dedicated to criminal justice were mandatory, especially if she wished to follow her dad in his line of work.

Her phone suddenly went off, ringing next to her. After checking for caller ID, Barbara recognized the number, and rolled onto her back, her red hair hanging off the bed as she answered. "Kara? Talk to me."

It was Supergirl, her longtime ally in crime fighting, as well as one of numerous female heroes that had been working together on an investigation that focused on the restaurant Babs worked at a few days prior. As it turned out, the place was a front for a sex slave trade, with the heroines operating independent of the males due to how troubling the situation was. Each of them would take up different shifts at the place, finding out whatever information they could so they could shut it down from the root of the problem.

"Hey, Babs." Kara said. "Find out anything juicy about things on your shift?"

"A little here and there, but not too much." Barbara replied. "I overheard some of the regulars talking about a new place opening up in one of the bigger money making cities, but I didn't hear which one. My bet is New York, since Gotham is so close to it."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Aside from the fact they don't have crimelords trying to take over at every turn, I imagine they still have their own shady acres."

"How about you and Power Girl? Anything yet?"

Kara sighed. "No, but our shift together isn't for another week, so we'll update you then. Just, ugh, thinking about those hands on me."

Babs couldn't help but giggle. "Well, you could use Zatanna's magic to keep you safe. I know some of the girls aren't comfortable with the attention, so if you'd rather that..."

"We'll see." grumbled Kara. "I'm surprised you didn't opt for it. Are you really okay with what goes on there?"

"I didn't mind it." Barbara said, shrugging to nobody in particular. "Besides, I maaaaay have met a guy there." She bit her lower lip, smiling as she announced that.

"For real?!" Kara asked, giddy as a schoolgirl for her friend. "That's great, Babs! Oh, gosh, whoever it is they have to be some kind of nice catch."

The redhead couldn't help but blush, excited as she was to talk about it. She couldn't exactly say more about it, as that would have to include the bonus bombshell of it being her dad. "I know, and I just can't get him out of my head!" Barbara said gleefully, kicking her feet in the air as she recalled the events so well in her mind. Just seeing her father's giant cock and having the chance to pleasure it like she did was so orgasmic. She held onto both her phone and the bed tightly, her legs squeezing together as well. She didn't want to touch herself, at least not while she was on the phone with her fellow hero.

The timing may as well have worked out for her, as she heard the front door open. There was no other person that would open that door other than her dad, likely coming straight home after a long day's work at the police department. "Something came up, sorry, Kara! I'll call you back in a sec!" she said, a hitch in her voice that caught herself off guard. Thankfully, her friend didn't seem to notice it.

"Sure thing, Babs." Kara said. "Talk to you soon. And take care!"

After she hung up the phone, Barbara spoke silently to herself. "Oh, don't worry, I will." After getting off her bed, she checked to make certain that her outfit was on nicely enough, able to fit her curves to get her father's attention from just the right angle. It was a simple attire, a black sweater that hugged her upper body tightly, putting her breasts on display while the sleeves ended just before her biceps, and a blue skirt that was at a legal length, ending before her crotch. She giggled as she thought about the stare her dad would have if she did a proper twirl, accidentally intentionally showing off her panties underneath.

Once she was sure she was ready, Babs headed to the front hall, her hips swaying as she met with her dad, who had just removed his coat and hung it on the tree next to the door. "Hi daddy!" Barbara said, giving him a hug. The commissioner gave one of his own, grinning as he saw that his daughter was safe for one more day.

"Good to see you too, honey," Jim said as he felt her lips pepper away at his cheek. It was something she would do after the loss of her mother, though the elder Gordon couldn't help but notice it was extra sweetened, a few additional pecks more than usual. "I'm guessing you had a good day?"

"You could say that." Barbara replied, grinning as she removed herself from the hug. "You know me, I just worry that you might not come home from work one day, given how the city is rampant with weirdos."

"You have a good point," Jim said, loosening his tie as he recalled his own handful of incidents where he came close to death, if not for the caped crusader and his team, "but I wouldn't worry about it. After all I've been put through it'll take more than a few thugs and a clown to put me to rest."

"That's what I want to hear." Barbara said. She gave him another peck to the cheek, although this one was unusually long for the commissioner, lasting several seconds at best. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay is all." Jim raised an eyebrow, subtly enough that his daughter wouldn't notice. Once she realized how long she was doing that, she blushed, and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I have some homework I need to finish! Just let me know when dinner's set!"

"Dinner, right! Got it!" Jim said as he blushed himself. Babs went racing back up the stairs, her hips swaying back and forth in a manner even the commissioner couldn't help but notice. It was at such a degree that he couldn't look away, seeing her skirt move with every bounce she had in her step. He held back a gasp when he noticed his daughter wearing black lacy panties that hugged her ass tightly. Once Barbara was back in her room, Jim snapped himself out of it. "Get a grip, Jim," he grumbled to himself, "that's your daughter you're staring at!"

The commissioner headed to prepare the meal between himself and Barbara, and his mind immediately went back to a few nights ago with that waitress, thinking about how well her curves were, to which he went right back to thinking about Babs and her lacy panties. He shook his head to draw himself back to reality, reminding himself that it wasn't like a few nights ago. He may have thought it was his girl dressed as Batgirl, but there was no certain way he could be sure. At the very least she wouldn't be working at such a downtrodden place...

Perhaps he should consider going out again, just to see if 'she' was still there...

##

After she had left her dad's line of sight, Barbara couldn't help but feel the urge to shake herself off, having felt as though someone was watching her. That was likely her father, and at least now she knew her dad watched as she walked up the stairs, finding her alluring in some manner. Most would find that awkward when their father ogled them, but in her case it just made her heart flutter.

Reminding herself that she'd make a call, she went for her phone and dialed back Supergirl. "Babs?" Kara asked after picking up. "What happened? I know you said you'd call back but that was faster than a speeding bullet."

“Nothing to worry about.” she assured her, curling her finger around her red hair. “But not about the mission, I still wanted to talk about ‘that guy’ while he’s on my mind. I just...ohhh, god, I can’t talk about this without mentioning I dropped my guard on him.” Naturally she lied, not willing to let the Kryptonian know that the person in question at the diner was her father..

"Really now?" Kara asked with great intrigue. "Not gonna spill the beans on who it is, hm?"

"Nobody important." Babs responded, trying her best not to gush about it. "But I thought maybe you could help me out with, I don't know, some advice on how to flirt with him."

Supergirl chuckled. "You? Needing help? Okay, well, keep in mind that you're a college student, who also does gymnastics for, well, reasons of superheroics, but because you work on yourself in that manner you've got some good...assets."

Barbara whined, as she was flustered by the praise Kara put on her, but did her best to subdue those emotions."But I only have one shot at this, Kara! It's not like I can just walk up to him on the street butt naked or something!"

Being a bit more serious, Kara sighed, "Okay, okay, fine. Just wear something a little more revealing then, a low cut top that shows off your chest or some really short shorts that you can squeeze your cheeks out of. You know, like a Hooters girl!" She chuckled at that, though Barbara ended up blushing at the comparison. Hearing the groan from the other end, Power Girl added, "Come on, Babs, he can't be that difficult."

"He kind of is." Barbara moaned. "I mean, when I met him at the diner, he just seemed so heavily focused on my butt. I was giving him a massage with my CHEEKS, Kara!" She paused, giving the idea some thought. "You know, I could just wear more thongs and G-strings around him..."

"How about a sundress?" Kara suggested. "I can come by, cause a gust of wind, and WOOSH! The skirt flies up and he gets to see everything underneath."

"I don't know..." Barbara hummed, biting her finger as she thought about such obvious exhibitionism. "Actually, you mentioned gymnastics, right? Maybe I could cut my gymnast attire a little and let it show off more of my form." Her eyes lit up as her mind went further down that track. "Yeah! That works! And I can just do some yoga in front of him, and..."

"Uh...Babs?" Kara interrupted. "Yoga? Gymnast outfit? It's not like you live with the guy..."

"I-I mean, you know, maybe I could do that when it gets to that point." Barbara said with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, she heard a voice speaking up in the background, "Tell her to try a sexy bikini! Something like those slings that cover up your nipples! Like what Borat wore!”

Babs heard a long sigh coming from the younger of the two Kryptonians. "Sorry," she said to Babs, "Karen's with me. We're just going over some details for our shift. But don't worry, she wasn't being serious."

"Y-Yeah, just...tell her that might be a bit too serious. And sudden. And soon! I gotta go, bye!"

##

On the other end, just as Babs was ending the call, Karen crossed her arms in a huff, shouting loudly enough that the redhead could hear her say, "I was being serious, come on!"

Staring at her alternate self's outfit, which was hanging on the door or Karen's bedroom, Kara couldn't help but add, "Only you would suggest that."

Karen huffed, her breath moving upwards and blowing against her bangs. "Wonder what that was all about, leaving without a proper solution." The bustier of the two Kryptonians squeezed her breasts together, letting them go as she tested the durability of a swimsuit top she would wear to the diner. Supergirl couldn't help but gaze at the orbs squeezing together, still managing to speak her mind despite the focus.

"Prolly left the guy hanging for too long,” said Kara, “I mean she didn't have to call right back."

Power Girl chuckled. "Still, I'm more curious why someone like Barbara would be asking for guy advice. It's not like she needs help in that realm, she could catch anyone she wanted on her own."

"Must be an oblivious older guy." Kara shrugged. "I dunno, I always thought she had an eye for guys as old as her dad."

"Ugh, please don't..." Power Girl said, shivering at the thought.

##

After hanging up, Barbara decided to change her outfit, humming to herself as she peeled her lacy panties off. After kicking them into a laundry basket set up on the far end of her room, she went to her drawers and found a thong to wear, having bought one during that period in her life where she was being privately rebellious. Not that her father was the most sanctimonious of men, but she never wanted to face his wrath if he found things like this in her teen years. Now that he was a bit calmer, this was the perfect time to tease him with some lewd clothing.

Removing her sweater up to her neck, Barbara managed to pull her bra off, letting her breasts breathe more freely, just so her dad could get a full glimpse of how much his daughter had grown. Her skirt was replaced with a shorter one that seemed to match the color of her current piece, though even she had to wonder just how short a skirt could truly get. Still, she wore it proudly, curious if her dad would even notice considering the colors were exact.

Heading downstairs, Barbara saw her dad already cooking dinner, his shirt half unbuttoned as he was adjusting from work. “Sweetheart, can you get the plates ready?” he asked. “Oh! How did your day go, by the way?”

“Just great!” Barbara said, approaching the cupboards to find some plates to eat off of. There was one special plate she always considered her favorite, and it was in the one place she had hoped to look for it. With that in mind, the redhead turned her back to her father, bending over at the waist so she could give her father a show. Jim's eyes slipped off the meal he was preparing, a jolt going through his body as he performed a double take, sweating at the sight of Babs's backside. His eyes widened as he noticed the change in undergarments, her thong sliding right between her cheeks. He could even see much of her pussy, and again flashes of the diner entered his head. Suddenly covered in sweat, Gordon cleared his throat, reminding himself silently that this was his daughter he was staring at.

He almost wondered if something came over him with how much he was staring, yet at the same time wondered why the angle seemed so familiar.

“Aha, found it!” Barbara said with accomplishment. She pulled out a Spider-Man themed plate, one Jim recalled she purchased with her own money. It was cute, but he had no clue why she would pull it out after leaving it there for years. But she was a big girl now, she could handle herself and her decisions. “Oh, right! I forgot to tell you about my day!” Barbara said, pretending to be a klutz as she lightly slapped her forehead. Her father was coming over with dinner prepared on a plate, and as she took a seat the redhead couldn't help but notice her father's bulge, which was surprising to her. She held back a giggle, much to Jim's confusion. “Well, where do I start...?”

Dinner went without any odd moments between Jim and Barbara, or at least anything that would set the other off. There were times where the redhead tempted herself to stick her leg out and act as if she accidentally rubbed her feet against his leg, but that would be a bit much, as well as make things all the more obvious. She did see that his gaze went to her breasts once or twice, something she never caught him doing before. Barbara said nothing about it, of course, as she would rather not make it obvious that she was aware of his gaze.

Jim, however, was biting his tongue, as he thought too hard about the way Barbara bent over before. It was far too familiar, and though he couldn't recall the waitress bending over at the angle she did, he couldn't shake the feeling that they may have been the same person. But again, the commissioner acted quickly to remind himself that Babs was an honest girl and a clean student, and wouldn't work at such a filthy place.

But he had to ask himself where that thong came from...

Before he could think any further about the diner incident, Barbara scooted her seat back, standing up once she was finished with her plate. After putting it away, she bent over before pushing up against her father, her breasts brushing against his face through her sweater. She hummed with delight as she said, “Thanks for dinner, daddy! I really enjoyed it.”

“You're...welcome, honey.” Jim said, sweating nervously as his eyes glanced at her breasts, getting a feel for just how plush they were against his face. “It's been such a long day, though. I think I might just go to bed early.”

“You sure? You wouldn't mind watching some TV with me, right?”

“I'm afraid not.” Jim said, sighing as he remained cool. Barbara pulled back from him, continuing to clean the table as he stood up. “Although you know something, I've been thinking about getting back to the gym for a while. I might just do that after all.”

“That's great!” Barbara said. “What made you decide to do it, finally? I've been pushing you to do it for a while now.”

“Just something that caught my eye.” he said with a shrug. Barbara raised an eyebrow, finding her opportunity all the more present.

“Well, if you want to try and start, I know something we can do together...”

##

That night, after her father went to sleep, Barbara worked hard to quietly install one of the micro cameras Bruce lent her when she needed to perform a quick espionage mission for him. It was, by far, a perverse and grotesque use of the billionaire's technology, but so long as she cut the feed that would transfer the video feed to the Batcave, she wouldn't be hearing a stern lecture from Batman himself.

Even as she hid it away within the walls of the shower, the redhead couldn't help but ask what had gotten into her. Perhaps a set of daddy issues were in her mind, as if she always held these feelings for her own dad. Or perhaps they both just needed to talk, and took advantage of the whole "girl waitress pretending to be Batgirl" situation…

Snickering, even Barbara realized she couldn't take herself seriously. Of course she had feelings for her dad.

Once the camera was installed and concealed in a well enough hiding spot, Barbara sighed with satisfaction. Sure, she had already seen her father's schlong and played with it at the diner, but she just couldn't resist seeing it from a particular angle or two. Plus, this would let her see it whenever she wanted rather than having to rely on memory when fiddling with herself.

##

The next morning arrived, with Barbara turning on her TV after Jim had stepped into the shower. She was fixing up her gymnastics attire, preparing to have fun with her dad and his member while they attempted to do yoga together. The keyword of course was "attempted", as Babs could do it on her own, while she wasn't confident her dad would last more than five minutes, even without her forcing him to ogle her assets.

Remaining naked while her attention switched between her mending the outfit and the shower feed, Barbara soon lost focus on one and ended up paying more attention to the other. She clearly had it bad for her dad, especially as she was seeing him perform his morning congregation as the hot water sprayed down on him. There were times where his fist left his cock, giving the redhead ample time to measure it in her mind. At most, she figured he had to be eight inches in length, ten if you were to remove the old man fat that surrounded the crotch.

Inhaling from the sight of her dad's erection, Barbara couldn't help but drop her scissors and bring her hand to her nether region, rubbing her crotch while she remained glued to the shower feed. To think that her dad was attractive to her, even with such a body that had lost its youth some time back.

Even as she played with her pussy, she could see some sense of sadness in Jim's eyes, the commissioner letting go of his cock as if to restrain himself from jizzing in the shower. She let out an odd mix of a pleasured purr and a sad sigh, seeing that her father was upset with the youth he's likely lost over the years. And it wouldn't surprise her if it would take her dad some time to finally work off that weight. He was going to need a miracle, unless…

"Oh yeah…" Barbara said to herself, her mind racing back from exotic fantasy to mundane reality. "I know what can do the trick!"

She made certain to put the finishing touches on her gymnast attire, putting it on before leaving the room. The mends she made gave her much more leg room, and of course showed off so much of her ass that it may as well be floss going through her crotch, but as that was the goal she felt it was a success.

"Hm…I don't know…" Babs hummed as she looked back at her rear. "Maybe that's a bit too much to start with. And it doesn't look all that perfect."

Deciding to be less blunt, she instead went with something a bit more subtle; a black sports bra that showed off her fit body and well toned abs, and matching shorts that still showed off a good amount of the lower half of her ass. At least in this case she could just say she needs to get new shorts because of how her workouts make it hard to fit in them.

Next, she went through her drawers to find something special; tablets that gave super strength to those who needed it. From what Bruce told her, it was something the Joker had ready so that other heroes could be on the same level as a Superman from another dimension, one that ruled the world and would kill at a moment's notice. Apparently that guy got locked up, but that was another story she wasn't involved in. These seemed to just be modified into something akin to a vitamin, allowing him to have a healthier body while not requiring the need to work out so much to keep that form.

Once she made certain Jim was still in the shower, she headed down to the kitchen where she could get coffee ready. She made certain to crush the tablet up and put them in with his mug, stirring it together with the cream and sugar so that he would be none the wiser in regards to the taste, if there even was one.

After a while, her father finally came downstairs, wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt as he looked as though he was already regretting this exercise date with his daughter. He saw her pouring herself a glass of orange juice, likely getting her own vitamins in before they do their workout. It felt as though Barbara had timed it well, as it allowed him to see the tightness of her shorts while her lower ass hung out, but that was just luck on her part.

When she pivoted around, the redhead was already holding his mug and her glass, bringing them to the table just as the commissioner was taking his seat. "Morning, daddy." She said as she placed the coffee in front of her father.

"Morning, sweetheart." Jim said as his daughter pecked his forehead. He missed Barbara licking her lips afterwards, only seeing her sit down right as she sipped her juice. "So, I bet you're excited about today."

"You know I am." Babs said, flashing a smile. "But I don't know why you would take a shower beforehand. I know you're off today, but imagine how sweaty you'll be afterwards."

"Then I'll just take another one if I have to." Jim said with a shrug. "It's not like I'm going to get punished for doing things out of order." Barbara tried not to bite her lip, her excitement rising at the thought of seeing her dad in the shower once again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Barbara said in teasing fashion.

After Jim took the first sip of his coffee, he smacked his lips together, staring curiously at his morning beverage. He stared inside the mug, as if to study the light brown substance within. "Barbara, did you do something to the coffee?"

"Of course not." Barbara said, remaining innocent. "I just put cream and sugar in, like you want it every morning." She hid her smirk with another sip, thinking to herself about the super soldier tablet she hid as well.

"Odd…" Gordon said as he rubbed his chin. "It just seems to taste different is all."

"Maybe the coffee people did something different with that batch." Barbara added in the hopes it would take his mind off the matter.

"Could be." Jim said. "Sorry honey, you know how I can get sometimes."

Babs raised an eyebrow. "Why, is someone after you? Did something happen in one of your cases?"

"Not yet," said Jim, sipping down his coffee as he figured there was no way he was going to waste it, "But you never know, someone might come around when you least expect it." Barb merely nodded, knowing that at the very least she could defend him in their home if that ever came down to it.

Once they finished up their light start to the day, Babs brought her father into the living room, where she had two yoga mats set up, one in front of the other. "Barbara, this setup is a little odd," Jim said as he rubbed his neck, "wouldn't it be better to do it side to side?"

"If we did that you wouldn't see the exact way we're supposed to do it now, would you?"

"Wait, you're demonstrating? For me?!" asked a stunned commissioner. "I thought we'd be watching a yoga tape or something!"

"It's okay, daddy," she said with assurance, "I'm a pretty easygoing instructor anyway. I'm not going to put you in any particularly dangerous poses or anything."

"That's good to know…" muttered Gordon.

Standing behind his daughter, Jim did his best not to ogle her as she faced him, the breasts already present through her sports bra. "Okay, daddy, just pay attention to me," Barbara said, getting her father's attention., "I'll show you how to stretch before we get to the main exercise." She went on to do just that, rotating her neck around from left to right, working clockwise ten times and then countering that for the same set. Jim could do that easily, as there wasn't much of a strain to his neck that he could get from that. There wasn't much to this, although Jim seemed adamant to get a glimpse of Barbara's body whenever he was on the downturn.

Afterwards, she moved onto arm stretches, which Jim did his best to follow. As he found out, whenever Barbara held her arm over her head and tilted left or right, he couldn't get very far, as his body lacked that sort of limber movement. He struggled to get very far out until his daughter reminded him not to try and overdo it, which left him to stretch within his comfort zone.

Gordon continued to see and do, working his arms and back as best he could. He could certainly tell that his daughter was much more limber than he ever was, even at her age, but the astounding part was how they seemed much bigger when she pushed her chest out. This was especially evident when Barbara placed her hands on the back of her head, arms bowed as she pushed her shoulder blades out. This seemed to work well for her, but the commissioner could barely move back enough to consider any of his muscles stretched.

Next, the heroine in secret arched her back as she held her hands together behind her back, pushing them out as she tilted her head towards the ceiling. Jim tried to do the same, but his arms were barely able to stretch far enough that he could lock his fingers together. Babs had figured that was less to do with her father's weight issues and more the broad nature of his shoulders, but then again Bruce was capable of doing that. Then again, Bruce has had to keep himself in shape for much longer periods of time, so there may be more to it than just that.

As he held this position, Jim looked at Babs to make sure he was doing it right, while also getting another glimpse of her breasts. He swore that the nipples were pushing through the fabric...

The stretching went on for a while, with Jim mimicking Barbara's movements as best he could. It was strange for her to act like an instructor for a class of one, but given her own skills it wouldn't surprise him if she was teaching a class without his knowledge. And she was doing well with her guidance, even if the commissioner could barely move his legs behind him to stretch out his leg muscles.

“Not bad so far, daddy.” Babs said, smiling at the small portion of progress her father was making. Jim would say otherwise, if he weren't already feeling the sweat form on his skin. Still, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. Perhaps watching Barbara perform these moves made him feel somewhat lighter on his toes. “So let's move onto toe touching, or more in my case, ankle grabbing.”

Barbara bent right over, holding onto her ankles as the ponytail she made prior to leaving her room drooped to the floor. Jim's eyes almost went wide seeing what was almost a perfect bend, imagining very few people could pull that off. Even more surprising was how her breasts remained concealed within her sports bra, as if he had concerns they would spill out or break due to how large they appeared otherwise.

Motioning to bend over himself, Barbara stopped him before he could even stick his arms out to touch. “Oh, no, daddy! Just stay there and watch me for a bit.” she insisted. “Just, trust me, I'm not sure if you're in shape just yet for some of the basic poses. I thought maybe you'd just want to start right away and get to grinding away.”

“Um, right right, sure.” Jim said, just going with the motions of his daughter’s concerns. There was a bit of disappointment in Barb's mind that she hid off her lips, seeing the commissioner didn't seem to recall the reference to their meeting at the diner at all. Perhaps something else was on his mind.

There was, but not anything related to the job. Jim was just too busy staring at his daughter’s ass and breasts as she stretched for yoga, getting a good glimpse of her and seeing just how much she had been growing over time.

“In any case, I’m going to make sure you take it slow,” she said, letting out a sigh, “but you can stay and watch me do some things if you want.”

“You're okay with that?” Jim asked as he wiped his forehead. “I don't want to seem intrusive...”

“Well, it would help you get an idea of what to expect if you're joining me, right?”

“Hm...there's that.” Jim said, humming in thought. “I guess it can't hurt to watch.” While it may not actually do so, Gordon was going to learn that it would hurt him to watch, only seeing exactly how flexible his college daughter was.

“Good. I'm working on my lower region today.” Babs said, which was her own little code for 'I'm going to do poses that focus on my ass'.

First off was the cat pose. The commissioner took a seat as Barbara prepared for this feat, with her upper back arched up and her ass in the air. Jim raised an eyebrow at this, finding it rather...lewd, for lack of a better word. He didn't think his daughter would pull off something like that, especially when she arched herself in the opposite direction slowly, but then again he was no yoga expert. Perhaps to someone that was into it like she was, there wasn't really anything that perverted about the position.

Next, Barbara felt she would do what was called the 'downward dog'. To Jim, this was very much like the pose his daughter made when she was doing the cat pose, only now it was as if she were falling over instead of touching her toes. She rested her hands on the mat, naturally, but the position just made Jim uncomfortable, though not how one would expect it. Let's just say he found himself squeezing his legs together was he watched on.

As Barbara was flexing her body, breathing through her nostrils, the commissioner found himself biting his lower lip, thankful that the mustache was covering that fact up.

"See just how advanced this is, daddy?" Barbara asked, turning her head while she was shaping herself like an upside down V. "You wouldn't be able to pull it off on your level." Normally Gordon would ask if she was insulting his gut, but he really did have no room to talk no matter how he went around it.

The next pose was...oddly named, at least to Jim, but it was also definitely the more shocking of what his daughter was doing. As it was called the 'baby pose', it seemed to rely on bending the knees and reaching for the ankles, all while laying flat on the back. That may not have been the weird part, as Barbara had decided to perform this while facing him, her legs spread open so that he would be getting a full view of her crotch. Perhaps she wasn't aware, but with how her shorts had been stretched out Jim swore he could tell she wasn't wearing any panties under them, nor was she aware of this fact.

But Barbara knew. She couldn't let him see it while she did the pose, but she was smiling at how horrified he looked, his legs still squeezing together to hide the obvious bulge. But again, the woman who doubled as Batgirl could see all the signs. She knew what was going on, and it made her utterly gleeful.

"And yeah, there's no way you could get this until you've worked yourself a little." Barbara grunted. "See? Even I'm struggling a little."

Jim chuckled. "Even if I WERE in the right shape I couldn't pull that off!"

The final pose, however, made Jim the hardest he's ever been in ten years, and it told him that his daughter knew exactly what she was doing. Moving from the baby pose right into what was called the 'pretzel pose', which was just that, the redhead folding herself up like a pretzel. Her ass was raised up off the mat so that she could move her ankles behind her head, holding onto her rear by locking her hands around that portion. With her body masking her expressions, Barbara was grinning from ear to ear on this one, so excited and delighted her dad could see her like this that she may have gotten a little damp, with her vaginal fluids oozing out the folds and, just maybe, leaving some of that wetness on her shorts.

And Jim was certain that some of his precum had already left his boxers with a spot.

"Mmmm, yeah, I think that's going to do it for me." Babs said, unwrapping herself before she got her shorts any wetter. 

Jim snapped out of it after that, jumping to his feet as he realized how hard he was staring at his daughter and her fit body. "Really! Wow, boy, and that was only…ten minutes." he said as he checked his watch, wiping his brow of the sweat he worked up not from the actual stretching, but the arousing ways Barbara could bend herself. "Geez, and I'm sweating already."

Babs giggled as she gave her dad a hug. "It's only your first day back, dad, don't worry. You'll get the hang of it in no time." That comforted Jim, to the point he was blissfully unaware of how his daughter was "hotdogging" her breasts against his biceps. She was almost tempted to put her hand over his crotch, just to signal what was going on, but even she managed to show some form of restraint.

"You might be right, darling, thanks." Gordon said, wrapping his arm around his daughter. "Maybe I'll go shower and take a quick nap."

After hearing Babs say "I told you so", Jim made his way up the stairs, only for Barbara to yell up, "And don't forget to keep at it, dad! That's what you taught me when I was younger, after all."

Jim smirked at that. It was sound advice, and he did feel oddly motivated to keep at it. Must have been the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to know when I update my stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.  
> If you'd like to read stories that I've yet to post on AO3, please check my profile for a link that takes you to my main library of work.


End file.
